


Tumblr Prompts

by 8_Palaven_8



Series: Occasional Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Palaven_8/pseuds/8_Palaven_8
Summary: A little Shakarian fluff





	1. A promise of later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jaguarvakarian, who sent me a prompt for Shakarian & cuddling / comforting, I wrote this little piece to practice.

This was so...domestic and yet, she couldn't care less. After a busy day - him at the docks, coordinating the turian refugees and supplies, her running errands for C-Sec and meeting up with some of the crew - they finally had the time to enjoy their temporary home in Anderson's apartment. They lit up the artificial fireplace, ate some leftovers and sat down on the couch, a bottle of dural-chirality wine shared between them.

"Garrus?" she asked, her voice quiet and body soft against his.  
"Hm?" The word wasn't really one, more of a subvocal hum of content as he looked down into her eyes.  
"I didn't know I could miss something I've never actually had or in this case, did. But now I have the feeling I've missed this a lot" she said, a thoughtful tone in her voice.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, this. Cuddling. Relaxing. Spending time like this with you" she answered and shuffled even closer, resting her head at the soft spot between his cowl and shoulder.  
"I know how you feel. I like the way we are and what we do now, but..." Suddenly, his tongue is tied but she is patient, waiting for him to find the words to express how he feels. "...but I like this, too. A bit more, actually. Having you here in my arms" He gives her a light squeeze "with no task to tackle and not needing to do anything...to be a normal couple is a nice change."  
"I would love to have more evenings like this with you, Garrus. We just have to kick the Reapers back to where they came from and later we are free to spend hours on the couch, cuddling."  
"Since when did you become an optimist?" he chuckled.  
"Since I've promised to be this one turian-kind of woman" she smiled and pulled his face down to her level to let their foreheads touch.

His happy purr might be embarrassing if they weren’t alone, but for now, he couldn't care less with the woman he loved in his arms and a promise of later.


	2. By your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of Shakarian fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to someone for dropping a prompt on Tumblr for me :)

Her...their cabin was still dark when he returned from a short trip to the mess for a bottle of water and to stretch his legs but something about her, a little too fast, breathing made him pause at the top of the stairs.

"Where were you? I woke up and you were gone..." she asked, voice soft in the quiet of the room.  
"Got up for some water...and to see if you would miss your personal heater" he teased. 

Smiling at her adorable pout, he made his way over to her, setting the bottle aside and shedding his clothes before slipping under the covers. She snuggled close immediately, skin pressed against his plates and she sighed happily when his arms pulled her close, talons combing through her tousled hair.

He heard a muffled "Missed you..." while she peeked up at him.  
"I wasn't even gone for ten minutes…?"  
"Doesn't mean I can't miss my man when he's not right beside me."  
"I'll be by your side for as long as you'll have me."  
"Then you're in for a forever..." she smiled, eyes sparkling with what he recognized as joy.  
His "Fine by me" was a little breathless, still unused to the open adoration she showed him but what he couldn't really say with words he expressed with his subvocals – purring a promise of forever.

More words weren't spoken and didn't need to be. They both knew that their bond would be put to the test soon when the final push to earth came. Even if they both made it out alive, they had to find each other again, worlds to rebuild and people to lead.  
But if there was one thing they were good at, then it was to make the impossible simply possible through sheer determination, stubbornness and now...love.


End file.
